


Pretty

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something like that should not be so alluring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tf_speedwriting comm, 14/4/12 Prompt 1. Challenge: make the unsexy sexy. Choose an aspect of TFs that you don't think of as particularly sexy - not something you actively dislike, but something that you haven't given much thought to before. Now, write it like it's the hottest thing your character(s) can imagine. 
> 
> I ended up with this... sorry :P  
> (and I have no idea who the two bots are - choose your own)

"Oh, now that is pretty."

Huh? "Pardon?" I must have misheard that statement. 

"Oh yeah. I can just catch a tiny glimpse of protoform in there, and a flash of silver metal and is that a bit of cabling?" 

Seriously, is he serious? "What are you talking about?" Apparently my audio receiver is working at optimal capacity. He did just say what I thought he said. 

"You. Medic. What he's doing. Pretty" 

I finally turn to peer across my shoulder at Hoist. The slagger is struggling not to laugh, his entire frame shaking, with the exception of his hands as he continues to work on me. 

"Oh, yeah. Just like that. Prrrrrrrrrrr." 

I have to ask as he continues making appreciative noises. "Hoist? Is he glitching?" The medic shakes his helm as he closes my armour up. A sad sigh escaping the berth beside me. 

"Ratchet sedated him and his processing plant is only just filtering the drug out of his energon." 

"I see." I say as I hop off the berth. 

"I don't see and I want to see, call him back and do it again." I ignore the faint voice that echoes around the medbay before the doors slide shut behind me. 

Even on drugs, I still don't see what could possibly be so alluring about a routine oil change. 


End file.
